


Revenge Party

by oneroughdraftaway



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Depression, M/M, Mental Illness, ONE CANDY CANE PLEASE, Past, Past Abuse, Revenge Plot, Revenge Scheme, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, alana is also running for student council, but they fuck a lot, especially connor and jared, everyone has family issues, everyone is mean, lies and manipulation, on a completely unrelated note:, one sided kleinsen - Freeform, she's basically evan's mom, these boys are NOT soft, they have character depth and growth, this is dark. kinda, you're going to hate everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneroughdraftaway/pseuds/oneroughdraftaway
Summary: Evan wants to ruin Jared's life, and thinks Connor Murphy would be the perfect assistant. But....he's kind of a dick. Super hot but very, very difficult to work with.





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Um, excuse me?" Evan couldn't breathe. He'd been standing outside this door for about five minutes sucking himself up for this. He was still shaking and breath was coming short. The words were thick and hard to get out.

"Whattya want, nerd?" Connor doesn't look at Evan. He keeps steady focus on a cigarette he's lighting like he's trying to prove something.

' _Okay. Calm down, Evan,_ ' he coached himself. ' _It's just a Connor thing. Probably. He's not going to compromise his bad boy creed, that doesn't mean he won't cooperate. Even if he did just call you a nerd.'_

"Um. You hate Jared Kleinman. Right?" He holds his breath, immediately regretting his word choice.

 _'Breathe. This will be fine._ '

"Everyone hates that fucker. Why the fuck are you talking to me?" Connor's still disinterested.

"I have a plan to," deep breath, "get rid of him. I thought maybe you'd-you'd be interested in helping?"

"Shit," Connor finally looks at him like he's a freak. Evan can't really be offended since he's asking this. "I'm not going fucking kill him for you. I'm on fucking parole, get the fuck away from me."

"No! It's...it's nothing that extreme. Kinda. He's not going to die. I just...I promise it'll work. And I can pay you." Evan shivers at the cool brush of wind. Why Connor eats his lunch outside in the cold is way beyond Evan's comprehension. The cold is miserable.

"I don't need your fucking money," Connor glares with disgust.

"It, um...doesn't have to be money, I guess? Just...whatever. Whatever you want I can probably get to you."

"I'm not some fucking hit man for hire. Get lost, kid. Fuck with him yourself."

"Are-Are you sure? At the very least he'd be expelled? Maybe even more. And it could help you. I promise it'll work. My anxiety makes me a very thorough thinker."

"You're a fucking freak, man."

Evan was taken aback, like the sentence just slapped him in the face and he was still in shock. "No I just....nevermind. Sorry. Forget I asked, I guess."

"Already did."

Evan doesn't breathe until he's inside again. He checks the hall before cursing and hitting the back of his head against the wall.

Well. That couldn't have gone worse.

But Evan can't think about this or he may give up. He's started and yeah hasn't gotten far at all but he needs to do this. He needs to do something. To get back at Jared for what he did.

So Evan walks. He's got somewhere to be, anyway.

Dr. Sherman greatly suggested distracting from the anxious thoughts. He'd probably have something different to say given the circumstance but he didn't need to know.

Evan counted to 100. He arrives at Alana's locker at 76.

"Evan! There you are I was worried you bailed on me." She smiles at him while shutting the locker door. Alana's smile always made Evan uncomfortable. It was perfect. Too perfect. Like she had spent time practicing in the mirror.

"Sorry, I...just...had some stuff. To do."Evan tries to smile and look Okay but he's never been good at that. He's very aware that his voice is too out of breath and high and he looks very frazzled and distracted, not to mention his sweaty palms that he "discretely" tries to wipe onto his shirt.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Im Fine," Evan responds, avoiding any eye contact.

"Are you sure?" Alana places her hand on Evan's shoulder and he immediately tenses up.  
"You seem a little frazzled. And you're breathing is really..."

"No, it's nothing. Um, Asthma." Evan tries to laugh.

"I didn't know you had asthma."

"Um yeah. It's usually not a big deal just...gym class. You know?"

"You should get a doctor's note. That isn't good for your health."

"Maybe. But um we...we should focus on-"

"Right, right. I just want you to know you can feel free to talk to me if you need. I'm always here."

"Oh. Thanks. No, I'm fine. Just...asthma. I'll be okay."

"We should sit down so you can catch you're breath. Come on, let's go to the library, okay? Do you have an inhaler?"

"I used it. Already. Still a little out of it. Can we focus on the...the campaign stuff?" Evan made a weird gesture to the folder Alana held.

"Of course! I'm so glad you agreed to help me with m campaign with student council. It means a lot to me. Can I get your opinion on my speech?"

"But the speech thing is a month away?"

"I know I just want to be extra prepared," she's already sorting through the folder. "And I know my speech is safe in your hands. I love reading your essays. Just, look it over and don't hold anything back, okay? I can handle the criticism."

Surprisingly, Alana didn't change her voice level upon entering the school library. Evan would think out of all people Alana Beck would be most respectful of the quiet-in-the-library rule. Evan could feel the students and librarians watching them and thinking  _'wow, they're so loud and annoying and that boy is ugly and sweaty, ew why is Alana hanging out with him. he's gross. he's not doing anything to stop her, no wonder Jared Kleinman-'_

"Um is there anything else you want me to do?" Evan cut himself off, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Of course," she set a line of paper on the table in front of them. "I'm stuck on a campaign slogan and campaign posters. Also, I'm not sure how I should present my campaign."

"What if you did a Hilary Clinton thing? Like if you-“

“Hello, Connor!”

Evan's heart rate shoots up.

Evan tensed up at the name, completely skipping the offence of Alana interrupting and ignoring everything he said. He doesn’t want to turn his head to look. Maybe if Evan keeps his eyes on the paper Connor will go away. Or at least ignore him.

“Um, he, Alana?” Oh yeah. It’s Connor Murphy sounded as miserably as ever.

What if he brings up their…conversation? What if he tells everyone about it and then Jared finds out and-

“Do you have a moment to give your opinion on something I’ve been working on?”

“Kinda have to return this library book.”

Woah. The same Connor Murphy that punches lockers and picks fights with anyone who looks at him, makes an effort to return his library books? Woah.

“It’ll only take a moment. Could you please?”

He sighs. “Yeah, sure. Whatever.”

Does Alana not notice how annoyed he is? He obviously does not want to talk to her (no one’s ever in that much of a hurray to return library books, especially not Connor Murphy) or is she willfully looking past it?

Alana leads him over to their table and, oh god, Evan can’t breathe. Connor’s going to say something of course he’s going to say something.

“Connor, do you know Evan Hansen?” Alana asks like everything’s okay.

Evan fears he may pass out.

Connor laughs. “Yeah, we met.” He sounds completely evil, or maybe that’s Evan’s mind clouding reality.

“He’s helping me with my student council campaign, and we’d like to get your artistic opinion about on some posters.”

“Oh, fun,” Connor deadpans. Maybe Evan would laugh if he wasn’t paralyzed by fear.

This is it. He’s going to destroy Evan’s life. Maybe he deserved it, anyway, after what he was planning with Jared. But at least he had a good reason for destroying Jared’s life and it wasn’t out of teenage  bad-boy angst.  

Evan blanks out on the majority of their conversation because he’s “working on the speech” also known as staring at the papers as he imagines every horrible future scenario. He catches words like  _artist_ ,  _chemistry lab_ , and  _Huckleberry Fin._

“I remember you would make amazing artwork when we were working on labs or reports.”

“Yeah. Don’t really do that anymore. Can’t help, sorry.”

“Oh, alright. If you change your mind, I would always appreciate the help.”

 Once he's gone, Alana turns back to Evan. “Oh my god, Evan, are you, okay? Evan?”

He jumps when Alana touches his arm. “Sorry! I’m sorry. Oh my god.”

“Evan, I think you might need to see the nurse. Or maybe go home. Should we call you mom?”

“N-no, I’m fi-fine. Totally fine,” Evan chokes over his words, finding them incredibly hard to get out.

“Evan, you really aren’t. It’s okay if you need help, you don’t have to be ashamed to ask for it.”

Alana touches his arm again, slower this time not to frighten him. You know, that thing you do with scared baby animals. That only makes things worse. It’s nice to have someone touching him but…he’s getting very sweaty and Alana’s going to feel that and get totally freaked out and never speak to him again.

“Sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. Come on, let’s get you to the nurse.”

“But the campaign-“

“We’ve got a lot of time to work on it. And your health comes first.”

Evan wants to die as Alana escorts him out of the library. Everyone’s watching him and thinking about what a freak he is. If Connor Murphy calls you a freak, then you know you’re hopeless. Speaking of him, Evan catches his eye for a second and it’s an unbearable eternity before he can look away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan learns some anxiety invoking news and important info for the Jared Plan

Evan hated staying home, but, after coming home early, he had to spend the next day "recovering." That was the family rule. Heidi didn't want Evan overwhelming himself, but staying home was doing just that because he couldn't stop thinking about Connor Murphy.

For all he knew, Connor spent the last two days spreading news of their conversation. Now all of Ellison high knew Evan's sort-of-plot again Jared. And then...and then the world would end.

And it sure didn't help that it was a fucking Friday. Now he'd have the weekend to wallow alone in anxiety.

But Evan had to play it cool when his mom called in to check on him.

"Oh, no. I'm not really doing anything. Just looking over a speech for Alana."

Evan hadn't picked up that speech once.

"While we're talking about your friends, did you know Jared came to the hospital today?" Heidi asks, apprehensively, like she expects Evan to freak out.

"Oh my god, is he okay?" Evan tries to sound empathetic.

"He's in for a broken nose, he'll be fine. His mom said it was a fight at school which is what I wanted to talk to you about."

A fight? At school? With Jared Kleinman? Oh, jesus, that screamed Connor Murphy.

"Kids don't pick on you, do they?"

"Wha- N-no, i um usually stay out of trouble," Evan laughs awkwardly.

"Oh thank goodness. I just don't want you getting hurt at school. This year's been so good so far, yeah? You made a few new friends, you're feeling a lot better-"

"No, yeah. Totally. It's...everything's great. Totally great."

"And it's only gonna get better. I wish I had the same luck."

"Oh. Um, what's...are you okay?"

"Class is getting harder and I'm running on no sleep. We'll get through it, though. Things are getting way better. Shit. Evan, honey, I got to go now. I'll call you as soon as I'm off the clock, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, Mom."

"Alright. I love you, Ev."

"Yep. Love you, too. Bye."

Evan immediately FaceTimes Alana.

His thoughts a buzzing in a thousand different directions and if he doesn't get solid answers soon he'll spend the night dreading how Connor Murphy will ruin his life. Not that it's any different then what's been doing on his sick-day. He begged his mom to let him go back but the rule is: if Evan comes home early he takes the next day off so he isn't overwhelmed by emotions. Just school work.

Alana responds immediately.

"Hey, Evan. How are you?" She greets, her smile dimmer than usual.

"Oh. I'm okay. I guess. Thanks for asking."

"Sorry if I seem a bit frazzled," she spoke over him. "I witnessed a fight today at lunch."

Oh thank god. Alana never lets Evan down.

"Oh no, what happened?" He tried to sound clueless. He had to remind himself that even though he did a shitty job Alana was only focusing what she had to say.

"I didn't really see how it began. All the sudden a....student started screaming and the lunchroom went silent."

Connor. That was definitely Connor.

"And I didn't get a very good view; you know how our school is. Everyone crowds around the fight like it's some fun game. I'll never understand how anyone can enjoy violence."

So Connor broke Jared's nose. Allegedly, of course, but no one else at Ellison had a habit of going off the wall and sending kids to the hospital. The last time Connor did that he disappeared for almost a year. Some people said juvy, others a mental hospital, but most people thought he ran away.

"But I think it was a good thing I saw this because now I know how to approach my campaign."

"Oh, like an anti-violence thing?"

"Yes! Every student complains about how corrupt this school is and the bullying problem. No one feels safe here  and...I want to do something about that. So, I wrote a completely new speech."

If Connor did break Jared's nose, then he'd be suspended again. Maybe even expelled. Maybe he actually would run away and take their "secret encounter" with him. Somehow Evan was sure those two events were related. Was it a coincident Connor has another freak out the day after Evan talked to him? It was but that's not how Evan's brain worked.

"Do you know who the student was? the, um, the one that started the fight?

"I'm only telling you because everyone is talking about it. There's no point in trying to keep it a secret. It was Connor Murphy."

"Do...do you know if he, um, got suspended? Or expelled, maybe?"

Alana gave him a confused look. He knew the answer she'd give. 'That's confidential, Evan. We shouldn't be talking about people like that, it's rude.'

"For...for your speech! I just...wonder if there's a pattern? Of the um, bully not getting punished."

Oh no. Connor must've told Jared about the plan. That was it. What else could they be fighting for?

"Interesting! I don't know anything for sure about the punishment. He isn't here today but he does have a habit of missing school."

"But there's a good chance of his getting expelled, right? For real this time?"

Of course, Jared and Connor couldn't be in the same room without challenging each other. Just regular boy stuff escalated by their fragile egos.

"For real?"

"No, it's...just...he came back, right? I mean, he really messed up Rich Goranski and he was gone for a few months and they let him back."

"I see your point but I'm not sure I feel comfortable using Connor in my campaign. He's...he's been going through a lot. Especially at this school. You see how he's treated."

"R-right, but wouldn't that be perfect for you're, um...your thing?"

"I'm not sure."

Though Alana continued, Evan couldn't hear a word. The anxiety was snagging all his attention, causing him to shake and his heart to shake him from the inside.

How could he go back to school on Monday? Surely, everyone knew and Alana didn't have the heart to tell Evan that he was talk of the town. Would they even wait till Monday? Maybe Jared would come to his house and...

And of course he had to wait out an entire weekend before seeing the results at school.

And he may have jerked off once or twice because although Connor was horrifying he was...incredibly hot. 

-

Somehow Evan wasn't dead yet.

Evan survives the endless night and finds himself in the library again. He's staring at the new speech, too tired to register anything.

"I haven't had the time to edit the speech, I've been so busy."

Evan can't process what she says next, considering he wants could fall over and sleep. He's literally only running on anxiety, stress, paranoia, and expectations. He's been keeping an eye out for Connor, though, obviously he's not coming back? But he might? Evan is so clueless.

"Connor! So good to see you!"

Evan cringes.

He looks worse. Connor had never looked healthy but...now he looked dead. He was drained of any life.

"Is it?" He mutters.

"How are you?" Alana smiles, pretending not to hear that.

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

"Oh no. I forgot my speech, would you mind if I grabbed it?"

"Of course not. I'd be totally fine with that. Totally fine."

"Great. I'll be right back."

Evan sighed, picking up the paper. He should probably look this over since, apparently, he was Alana's personal proofreader. Whatever. It's not like Evan could complain or ask her to leave him alone. He pulls out his pen and pretends he intends to work.

"I want in."

Evan tenses up as Connor plops into the chair next to him.

"With....with Alana's campaign?"

"With your freaky plan. For Kleinman?"

Evan wished Connor wouldn't look directly at him. Not surprisingly, Connor's gaze was intense. He looked Evan straight in the eyes, pouring every ounce of his angry intensity into Evans soul. Evan was frozen stiff. And quite possibly aroused.

"O-oh. Um, okay." His voice was shaking. "Alana's gonna be ba-back really soon so, um-"

"Yeah," he looks around to make sure no one is listening then leans in closer. Evan instinctually leans away. "Do you have scissors?"

"...sciss- Yeah. Um, yeah I have scissors. Um, give me a second please."

Evan pulls over his backpack and pulls out his School Supply Bag. As he digs through it, he notices Connor's Anxious Leg Bouncing and....huh. And his eyes were checking every corner of the library and he looked unsure. Well. That's not something you see every day from Connor Murphy.

Evan shuts up his bags and holds the scissors hesitantly. Maybe it's not the smartest idea to give him scissors. What does he even want them for? Was he going to stab Evan? Is that why he was checking the library? He's going to kill Evan with his own scissors and Evan isn't sure he minds.

"I'm not gonna stab you, stop fucking looking at me like that."

Oh great. So Connor can read his thoughts. Good to know.

"Sorry," it was practically a whisper.

Evan hands them over.

Connor takes them and rolls up his jacket sleeve. Oh god, he's gonna cut himself again.

Actually, he snips of a white wristband like the ones you get in summer camp. Or the hospital.

"Finally. Fucking hate those things."

Evan can't tell if that's directed at him so he doesn't respond. Just humbly accepts the scissors back, pretending like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"You're not gonna ask?" Connor sounds surprised and offended.

"Do you want me to?"

"So this thing with Jared....we're really not going to kill him?"

"...do you want to?"

"At this point I don't fucking care. What do I have to loose?" He kicks back, leaning deeper into the chair looking dramatically to the side.

Evan kind of wished he could take a photo.

"Oh. Alright, I guess."

And Connor laughs. "How are you so chill about that? Like, whatever let's just fucking kill, if you want. What the fuck, I don't get you."

"Um, h-hey, Connor? Alana's going to come back really soon and if she sees you she'll probably ask you to help with the posters again. Or maybe something else."

"Oh shit. What're you doing after school? You don't look like someone who has plans. Ever."

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you super busy? Do you have lots of plans and friends to hang out with?"

Connor glares at him.

"I'm sorry. That was rude."

"Jesus. You are something else, Hansen. Oh shit. She's here."

"N-no, it'll look weird if you get up just...we were talking about the campaign. If she asks. Which she probably will just-"

"Oh. Hi, again, Connor. What're you doing here?"

"I- I was just telling him about the campaign. And you're um, new marketing angle? Is that the right way to call it? I really...i really don't know."

"What do you think of it, Connor?"

"It's great. I'll vote for you cuz all the other options are shit."

"Well, thank you! I really appreciate that. Have you thought any more about wanting to be involved in helping? I'd understand if you don't want to and fully respect your decision."

Connor glances at Evan before responding:

"Fuck it. Why not?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there everyone. I really really love this fucking story?? I hope you're enjoying it too. Feel free to let me know what you're thinking of it ESPECIALLY if u don't like it (I'm serious. Tear me apart).
> 
> Comments give me a will to live and keep writing!
> 
> I forgot to mention my tumblr! im @falsehetoland please hit me up. I need friends. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! I really hope this story isn’t confusing (please let me know if it is). I really appreciate you!

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so, i'm starting a new story when i should be working on a different one. I tossed this idea around for a little bit but yesterday I decided to "take a few notes on it" which turned into four hours of nonstop writing. Kinda love this idea, though.  
> If you don't mind, what do you guys think of this Connor? He's a fucking dick, right? Lowkey, i'm trying to make him meaner and intimidating then we usually see. I hope you like him, and just this story in general. I'm really enjoying it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
